


Case of the Umbrella

by realmSpinner



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 16:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realmSpinner/pseuds/realmSpinner
Summary: “It's a twin!”“Better stay on your side unless you want to get crushed.”“I'm not sleeping with you!”  Tsukishima exclaimed, neck running hot when the words settled in the air.





	Case of the Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melliejellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melliejellie/gifts).
  * Translation into Español available: [El Caso De La Sombrilla](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18844009) by [YuiMakino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuiMakino/pseuds/YuiMakino)



> I MADE IT FOR KUROTSUKI DAY. IN MY TIMEZONE, ANYWAY.
> 
> For melliejellie because she's like, amazing.

Tsukishima felt his consciousness seeping into him like honey filling out the bottom of a glass. A delicate rumble was what teetered him over the edge, his eyes fluttering open. All too suddenly, he was aware of an ache in his neck, and slowly righted himself, taking in the blanket across his lap, the book on the floor, and the ticking clock hanging on the opposite wall. 

He must have fallen asleep while reading. 

His joints protested every movement, so he carefully circled his shoulders and craned his neck to relieve the stiffness. He frowned at the book on the floor. It was obviously boring if it'd made him fall asleep like that, but maybe the rain could take partial blame. Stormy days always did make him sleepy.

Another rumble of thunder sounded from outside, and Tsukishima was suddenly more aware of the incessant raindrops pounding on the roof. As soon as he knew his body wouldn't protest too much, he dipped down to pick the book up from the floor, depositing it on the coffee table instead. Pushing the blanket off of his legs, he lifted himself from the couch, padding over the hard wood floors in his favorite fuzzy socks until he was within reach of the curtains. Pulling them aside, he stared out into the falling rain, skirting his gaze over the rapidly-forming puddles and wildly swinging windshield wipers on passing vehicles. The skies were gray and full of clouds, blocking the sun from view. It'd been dreary like that for the past few days.

Even with the rhythmic sheets of water splashing against the roof, it was... quiet. Tsukishima glanced back in the apartment, noting the lack of movement and noise. He'd never been afraid of the quiet; relished in it, actually. But after four months of living with Kuroo Tetsurou, the quiet was a foreign thing that didn't settle in quite the same way it used to.

How long had Kuroo been gone?

Irritation buzzed along Tsukishima's skin as quickly as the question had formed, because it didn't matter. It didn't matter where Kuroo was or who he was with, because Tsukishima had let that opportunity slip from his fingers from day one. With a huff, he turned his gaze back to the soaked atmosphere outside.

It had been a rainy day like this when he'd first met Kuroo, too. He'd been dragged out with a group of friends... or, more specifically, two friends and their friends. They'd found shelter from the rain in an arcade, where Kuroo and his friends were, and the two groups migrated together so seamlessly that Tsukishima was tempted to go home. He never did well with large groups.

He especially didn't do well with being hit on.

To his credit, Kuroo didn't come on too strong or make Tsukishima feel uncomfortable. It was just a bad moment... he was irritated at being dragged out, pissy about being rained on, tense with all the people around him, and very grounded in his belief that he was uninterested in romance.

“Not interested,” Tsukishima had said, clipped and stiff. He had no idea if Kuroo was just stupid or so full of himself that he couldn't believe someone was uninterested in him, but he'd taken that as 'I'm straight' and apologized, but insisted they still be friends. At the time, Tsukishima had nodded just to get the guy away from him, not bothering to correct him.

It was a mistake. Such a devastating mistake, because Kuroo became one of his closest friends, a friend who stayed close even as he left for college, a friend who offered Tsukishima to be his roommate so Tsukishima wouldn't have to live with a stranger in the freshman dorms when it was his turn to go to college, a friend who Tsukishima developed an enormous crush on. But that moment was gone, severed. Kuroo was so far out of his league it was laughable, and the raven thought Tsukishima was straight.

_Ha_.

Thunder rang through the skies again, pulling Tsukishima out of his reverie. He supposed he should dive into some textbooks to get his reading done before classes the next day, even though his sluggish mind resented the thought. Before he could let the curtain swing back into place, however, a blotch of bright color amongst the gray landscape caught his eye.

A bright yellow umbrella was bobbing up and down, its owner jogging their way down the sidewalk and closer and closer to the apartment complex. Tsukishima could recognize that monstrosity of an umbrella anywhere, and his heart did that fluttery little thing it always did at the realization.

Kuroo was almost home. 

Tsukishima let the curtain fall back into place and sauntered over to the front door to unlock it. The textbooks would have to wait. There was no way Tsukishima was going to study with Kuroo back home.

He plopped himself back down on the couch, snatching the remote to turn on the television. Pretending to be watching the screen was infinitely better than Kuroo thinking Tsukishima was just waiting around for him to return, thinking Tsukishima missed him. He'd never hear the end of it.

There was the telltale sound of a key entering the lock and the door opening.

“It's not locked?” Was Kuroo's greeting.

“Saw you coming,” Tsukishima replied, clicking through the guide. He didn't look over as Kuroo set his umbrella down and took his shoes off.

“It's pouring out there. We still have coffee, right?”

“Would I know?” Tsukishima asked, raising an eyebrow and shooting him a look.

“Come to the dark side, Tsukishima. Caffeine addicts everywhere implore you to.”

“Ooh. You're using big words today.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Kuroo said, the words full of laughter as he made his way down the hall and to his room. Tsukishima found himself smiling, too. Though he wouldn't touch coffee, Kuroo's words did make him crave a hot cup of tea, so he lifted himself from the couch and made his way to the kitchen.

“SHIT!”

The yell was so sudden and loud, it made Tsukishima's body jerk. He paused, fingers brushing the cabinet he was about to open, as he looked warily down the hallway.

“Are you okay?” Tsukishima called.

“I am, but my mattress isn't!” Kuroo yelled back. His words were followed by a thump. Tsukishima was curious enough to forget his quest for tea and walk over to the doorway of Kuroo's bedroom. Kuroo was standing by the window, frowning down at his bed, which... was darker on one side? Uncomprehending, Tsukishima's eyebrows furrowed. “Ugh, my window has been open this whole time! My mattress is soaked!”

Oh.

Kuroo furiously yanked his comforter off the bed, followed by his sheets. They could undoubtedly be saved by the dryer, but his mattress...

“Aren't mattresses ruined if they get soaked?” Tsukishima asked warily. He figured it'd become a breeding ground for mold.

“There goes my extra money for the next six months,” Kuroo whined.

“You're exaggerating.”

“Am I?”

“Yes,” Tsukishima insisted. He pushed himself off of the door-frame and made to turn around. “I'll bring my fan in here.”

Without waiting for acknowledgment, Tsukishima made his way to his bedroom, unplugging his fan. It was a small one made for sitting atop a desk, so it wouldn't do a fantastic job in airing out a mattress, but something was better than nothing.

“Hey does anyone around here have any kitty litter?” He heard Kuroo ask as he retraced his steps through the short hallway that connected their rooms.

“How would I know that?” Tsukishima inquired as he reentered the room. He glanced around for a good place to plug in the fan.

“You mean you aren't partying with the neighbors when I go out?” Kuroo asked. Tsukishima didn't even have to be looking at him to know he wore a grin.

“About as much as you open a textbook,” Tsukishima answered, choosing to set the fan on Kuroo's dresser. He bent down to plug the cord into a socket behind the dresser, knowing it was a little too far to do much good, but again, something was better than nothing. They'd have to get rid of the mattress anyway.

“Excuse you. Who has better grades out of the two of us?” Kuroo retorted.

“That is only because I'm being forced to take Music Theory, and you know that,” Tsukishima said, turning on the fan and setting it to oscillate. 

“My point still stands. The internet says kitty litter will help soak up the water. Hey, rice does that too, right? Like, if your phone gets wet, you're supposed to shove it into rice,” Kuroo rambled, scrolling through his phone.

“I'm not throwing rice all over your mattress.”

“Then at least help me lean it up against the wall.”

Tsukishima did help with that, sliding the stripped mattress off the bed and hefting it up on its side to lean against the wall. He adjusted the fan soon after.

“Why did you even have your window open?”

“The weather was nice last night!”

“We had a chance of rain all night.”

“That is something only people who watch the news would know.”

“You knew to take that monstrosity out today.”

“You apologize right now.”

“Alright,” Tsukishima said, doing a 180 and marching out of the room. He kept going until he was able to snatch the still-wet umbrella that Kuroo had leaned against the wall by the front door. He gave little mind to the small drips of rain water that wiggled down the surface until it beaded together at the end and fell onto the wood flooring.

“Wait,” he heard Kuroo say behind him, perplexed. Approaching the trashcan, Tsukishima lifted the umbrella, and a choked screech came from behind him. “Tsukishima!”

He dropped the umbrella in the trashcan, stepping to the side as Kuroo slid across the floor and yanked it back out.

“It has _eyes_ ,” Tsukishima said with distaste.

“The eyes of a cute chick!” Kuroo exclaimed, turning as if trying to shield the umbrella from Tsukishima's disapproving gaze. Tsukishima could barely make out the beak around Kuroo's body.

“How old are you?”

“It was a gift! Plus, it's so vibrant that I can never forget it or mix it up with someone else's! You're just jealous that a cute girl didn't get one for you,” Kuroo claimed. Tsukishima frowned. He was very aware that it had been a gift from a cute girl, because it had been given to Kuroo on the same day they'd met, after Tsukishima's blunder. 

He kind of hated that umbrella.

“I wouldn't be caught dead walking around with that thing,” Tsukishima scoffed.

“It kinda looks like you.”

“What.”

“The yellow matches your hair. And the eyes are like... caramel brown! Wait, wait,” Kuroo said, enthusiastically, setting the umbrella down on the floor and hopping over it to reach the counter. He reached for a cup they kept writing utensils in, grabbing two pens and pinning them down on the umbrella above the chick's eyes. “There!”

Now it looked like a disgruntled chick. Tsukishima felt much the same. 

Kuroo could be so annoyingly cute. But Tsukishima refused to acknowledge that he looked anything like an angry chick.

“Go put your blankets in the dryer already,” Tsukishima dismissed.

“Yes, mom,” Kuroo twittered. 

Tsukishima made his way back into the living room and plopped himself down on the couch. The book he'd been reading was still sitting on the coffee table, and the textbook Tsukishima should be studying from was nestled in the confines of the backpack leaning up against the side of the sofa. With a sigh, Tsukishima snuggled back against the cushions of the couch, staring up at the stucco ceiling and listening to the rain pound at the roof. It was different from earlier, though, with the muffled sounds of Kuroo in the apartment, trying to get the dryer to work. There was a quiet click, and then the sound of a nob turning, and then an indistinguishable curse.

“Kick it on the side,” Tsukishima called. A loud bang sounded, followed by a satisfying hum of the dryer starting. 

“This piece of junk is going to fail sooner than later,” Kuroo commented. 

As if the heavens heard the statement, an answering lurch came from the dryer, followed by silence. Tsukishima closed his eyes.

“... I can't believe you just jinxed that,” Tsukishima sighed.

“No. No nonono, not this AND a mattress!” Kuroo wailed. Despite the very real repercussions of the situation, Tsukishima felt his shoulders shaking in mirth. Ridiculous. “How are you laughing right now?!”

“You're so dramatic.”

“I have nowhere to sleep tonight. I'd say that is grounds for being a little dramatic!”

“Sleep on the couch.”

“The couch. Tsukishima, look at the couch you're sitting on right now.”

He did. It was a two-seater; all they could afford. It certainly wasn't big enough for a tall guy like Kuroo to lay flat, and it didn't have a recliner.

“You couldn't curl up into a ball?” Tsukishima asked, tone deceivingly sweet. Kuroo glared at him and Tsukishima had to stop himself from laughing. “Call Bokuto, then.”

“Nope. Won't work. He already told me, Akaashi is staying over tonight.”

“So? Bokuto actually has a full couch.”

“And hear them going at it? No thanks.”

“Oh? Weren't you the one who said Akaashi was hot?”

“Akaashi is hot. That is irrelevant to the fact I don't want to hear two of my best friends snogging.”

“'Snogging' is a disgusting word.”

“Is it your life's purpose to find fault in everything I say and do?” Kuroo groaned.

“You make it so easy.”

“I really don't deserve this. After I offered my home so you wouldn't have to stay in the dorms and everything. You know what all this means, right?”

“What?”

“I'm sleeping in your bed tonight.”

“... what?”

“It only makes sense. There's no way such a kind, chivalrous man such as myself, who has had a downright terrible day, should be reduced to something like sleeping on the floor, especially when he has an eight am class tomorrow morning AND owns the lease to this apartment. So I'm taking your bed.”

“There's a problem with that. I'm sleeping on my bed. A bed that I own.”

“Whether you're in the bed or not, I'm sleeping there tonight.”

“It's a twin!”

“Better stay on your side unless you want to get crushed.”

“I'm not sleeping with you!” Tsukishima exclaimed, neck running hot when the words settled in the air.

“Okay, you hetero, you don't have to reject me that harshly, _again_ ,” Kuroo chuckled. Tsukishima tried hard not to flinch.

“I'm not-!” Tsukishima began. He snapped his mouth shut. There would be no sexual identity revelations at this moment. “Kuroo.”

“Tsukishima,” Kuroo bit back, like the childish man he was.

“Where am I supposed to sleep if I don't have my bed?”

“Mm, the couch? Call up a friend?” Kuroo shrugged, eyes twinkling. Tsukishima hated him for using his own words against him.

“We both know I don't have friends,” Tsukishima drawled. Kuroo placed a hand over his heart.

“That is a sad, sad statement,” Kuroo whined, dramatically throwing his body over the back of the couch. He peered up at Tsukishima through his bangs. “And a false one. Call up Yamaguchi? Bokuto?”

“Yamaguchi is five hours away and I'm not up for hearing Bokuto and Akaashi snog, either,” Tsukishima shot down. His fingers twitched with an urge to reach up and pull on those black bangs, but before he could put the thought into action, Kuroo shot up, digging his elbows into the back of the couch instead.

“You used 'snog'! I'm so proud of you!” Kuroo exclaimed.

“Kuroo,” Tsukishima snapped, unable to form a cohesive sentence. Not like it would do any good; Kuroo was sure to twist any words that came from his mouth.

“I think you like saying my name,” Kuroo purred, plopping his chin onto his upturned hands and grinning down at him with his pearly teeth.

And with that, Tsukishima was done. His body gave out and sank deeper into the couch, his hands cupping his face to hide his burning cheeks from the rest of the world. He was well aware that he set himself up for this. He was well aware that Kuroo was still standing feet away, smirking his handsome face off. Tsukishima wished he really could smirk his handsome face away; then this wouldn't be so hard to deal with.

There were a million-and-some ways this could go terribly wrong. He could only hope he could get through this whole 'sharing a bed' ordeal without making it a Big Deal™.

\---

He was failing, very hard, at not making this a Big Deal™.

“This is _not_ going to work,” Tsukishima grumbled. He was sitting on the very edge of his mattress, glaring over his shoulder at Kuroo, who had already laid down like he owned the place, in a t-shirt and boxers with his arms folded behind his head and one leg bent at the knee.

“It's small, sure, but we'll make due. See?” Kuroo asked, shuffling even further over. His leg was dangerously teetering on the edge. Tsukishima almost felt bad for making the comment, because it was clear to see that Kuroo was trying to give him as much room as possible. The problem was just that, though. There wasn't enough room. Not without... touching.

Tsukishima fiddled nervously with the hem of his t-shirt. 

“You can just call Bokuto and tell him to call you when the coast is clear,” Tsukishima continued to protest, now turned away from Kuroo to glare halfheartedly at the hardwood floors. He heard Kuroo sigh behind him.

“It's already ten thirty,” Kuroo replied, every syllable dripping with dismissal. “Now stop treating me like I'm a plague and lie down. We need to see what works.”

“What if you _are_ a plague?” Tsukishima huffed. 

“And you say _I'm_ exhausting,” Kuroo huffed right back. The mattress shook beneath him, surely Kuroo changing his position. A quick glance over his shoulder proved the other man was facing away from him, now, still curled as close to the opposite side of the mattress as possible.

“Fine, fine,” Tsukishima sighed. He took his time taking off his glasses, setting them on the dresser, and straightening his t-shirt, even though it made absolutely no sense to do so, before shutting off the bedside lamp and carefully lying down on the mattress. There was no avoiding their backs touching with the small space they had, and Tsukishima hated just how aware he was of the heat pooling from Kuroo's skin.

“... do you have enough room?” Kuroo asked.

“... I guess. The real challenge will be when I get restless and want to change positions,” Tsukishima answered honestly.

“Do whatever you need to. I don't mind becoming a human teddy bear,” Kuroo snorted. Tsukishima stuffed his face into his pillow. Kuroo may not mind, but Tsukishima sure did.

“Don't think I'll resort to that,” Tsukishima mumbled.

“You are so rude. I'd make a fantastic teddy bear,” Kuroo laughed. Tsukishima tried his best not to entertain the thought. It was dangerous, especially now. Instead, he yanked a sheet up and pressed himself into the mattress, shutting his eyes tightly, as if that would help him go to sleep faster. He sincerely hoped it would.

After a while, he was actually proud of himself. He'd found a fairly comfortable position and, even though he was constantly aware of how hot it was where their bodies connected, he was able to relax and let his mind drift to other things. It only lasted a moment, though, before the mattress creaked and Kuroo was moving. It happened a couple times before Kuroo let out a large huff of air.

“Why is your bed so tiny? What adult sleeps on a twin?” Kuroo grumbled. Tsukishima found his lips curving up into a smile. It was nice hearing the other man was having a hard time. Served him right.

“It's what I'm used to. I've had a twin my whole life,” Tsukishima answered.

“Upgrades, Tsukishima,” Kuroo drawled. Tsukishima didn't deem that with a response, shutting his eyelids again (when had he opened them?) and trying to whisk himself away into dreamland. ...which definitely wasn't going to happen if Kuroo kept moving.

“What is your problem?” Tsukishima asked.

“I don't know! I just... I can't get comfortable. There's nowhere to put my arms or my legs. I'm kind of regretting this,” Kuroo bemoaned. Tsukishima laughed softly.

“I told you this wasn't going to work,” Tsukishima sighed. 

And then he did a very stupid thing. He turned onto his back, turned toward Kuroo, because he was stubborn and wanted to give him a look that said 'I told you so'. He tried, but seeing Kuroo's face so close was a shock, even if it was shadowed by the night, and he wasn't sure if he succeeded.

Kuroo glared at him, but there was no heat to it.

“It'd be easier if I could just... fling an arm over you, or something,” Kuroo admitted, actually looking sheepish. Tsukishima quickly turned back onto his side, away from Kuroo, his stomach protesting the motion.

“Don't you dare,” Tsukishima said, immediately clearing his throat when it came out weird. Kuroo groaned behind him.

“It's not a big deal! I'm not going to jump you or something, you hetero,” Kuroo grumbled. Tsukishima felt his face flush. Even though Kuroo had jokingly called him that plenty of times since their first interaction, now, in this moment, it struck a hot cord in him.

“For the love of God, stop calling me that. I'm gay,” Tsukishima complained. He bit his bottom lip afterward, gnawing at it nervously in the short silence that followed.

“You're... gay,” Kuroo repeated, as if testing the words on his own lips. “Like... you like guys?”

“What else does gay mean?!” Tsukishima exploded, slapping a hand over his eyes.

“I don't know! Happy?” Kuroo asked incredulously.

“Do I _look_ happy?!?” Tsukishima bit back, tossing a glare over his shoulder.

“No... no, your default is definitely not happy,” Kuroo admitted, holding his hands up as if he were surrendering. His eyes, though, were wide as they locked onto Tsukishima's own. “... I like it when you're happy, though.”

_Christ_.

“Then stop pissing me off,” Tsukishima mumbled, losing his steam. He turned over again, curling just a little more tightly into a ball.

“I'm sorry! Kind of. No, I'm not really sorry.”

“I fucking hate you.”

“Pretty sure you don't. But,” Kuroo said, some sort of baffled puff of air escaping him. “My mind is kind of fucking blown right now, so maybe I can't make that judgment call. How long have you liked guys?”

“Uh, since junior high?”

“Bullshit.”

“What?!”

“You turned me down way after junior high.”

“Oh, so if I'm gay, there's no way in hell I'd turn you down? Do you know how conceited you sound right now?”

“You specifically said you weren't interested!”

“Yeah, in you. Did I ever say I wasn't interested in guys?”

“... what the fuck! But I've called you hetero, like, a thousand times!”

“I never cared enough to correct you.”

“Why?!”

“Why does it matter?”

“Because it... does!” Was all Kuroo could manage. He sighed loudly. “I thought we were besties, Tsukishima. How could you keep this from me?”

Tsukishima was tempted to roll his eyes even though Kuroo couldn't see his expression.

“You got yourself into this mess by making assumptions,” Tsukishima grumbled. 

“... so wait, then why weren't you interested in me?”

“Oh my God,” Tsukishima groaned. He took a moment to shove his face into the pillow, debating on screaming into it or not, before launching himself out of bed. “I'm getting ice cream.”

“... at eleven at night?”

Tsukishima ignored him, shivering at the feeling of the cold floorboards against his bare feet, but not once considering to stop and get his socks. He just wanted to get away from that bedroom and have a little time to breathe.

Rocky Road ice cream greeted him when he opened the freezer. He spooned two large scoops into a bowl and sat down at their bar, toes wiggling for warmth as he shoved the metal into the soft serve. Sensing a presence behind him, he jerked his elbow toward a second bowl and spoon he'd taken out of the cabinet.

“You're going to regret this,” Tsukishima warned. He paused with a spoonful of cold ice cream in his mouth when a pair of socks were placed on the bar-top.

“Not the first time I've been a walking zombie in class,” Kuroo shrugged, taking a seat and scooping himself some ice cream. Tsukishima narrowed his eyes at the socks. He then held the spoon tightly between his lips so he could snatch them and pull them onto his feet.

“Thanks,” Tsukishima muttered. As much as he enjoyed being warm, wearing socks to bed just felt suffocating. He guessed he'd been around Kuroo long enough now for him to realize that. It was annoying to be charmed by something so small.

He expected something more. Maybe some probing questions or teasing. However, Kuroo remained silent, glancing over at Tsukishima periodically before swirling the spoon around in his ice cream. It was so easy to tell that Kuroo wanted to say more; he was practically busting at the seams. 

He didn't.

Tsukishima didn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed.

When the last of his treat was gone, Tsukishima looked over to see Kuroo staring at nothing, seemingly lost in thought. Poising his spoon in the air, he waited until he was sure Kuroo wasn't aware of his movements, before diving in and scooping up the last bite in Kuroo's bowl. Kuroo snapped out of it at the action, eyes going wide as Tsukishima popped the last bite in his mouth.

“... you monster,” Kuroo heatedly whispered.

“Not my fault you weren't paying attention,” Tsukishima hummed, sliding off the stool and heading over to the sink.

“Watch what happens to the rest of your ice cream when you're not around.”

“Do it and I pour your coffee down the drain.”

There was a wounded noise from behind him. Tsukishima turned the faucet on to wash out his bowl, his gaze darting over when Kuroo's hand brushed his arm to set his own bowl in the sink. His stupid heart was starting to beat faster than normal with just the thought of them being in such close quarters again soon. What had he done to deserve this?

Well, he'd agreed to room with his big, fat crush. Maybe that was it. 

He was still convinced that it was a better alternative than having to share a small space with a complete stranger.

“Damn. The bed didn't magically grow while we were gone,” Kuroo commented when they were back in Tsukishima's bedroom. Tsukishima snorted, sitting on the mattress and taking off his socks as Kuroo crawled back in behind him. Taking a deep breath, Tsukishima snatched the sheet and pulled it up as he laid down. It was kind of insane, how warm another person next to him could be.

Maybe that was just his hyper-awareness.

The mattress jostled as Kuroo moved, and Tsukishima nearly groaned. He really wouldn't be able to sleep if Kuroo kept moving. There was a low sigh behind him, and then it was warmer than warm, because Kuroo had scooted closer, had-

There was an arm thrown across his waist. 

Tsukishima stared into the dark room without breathing.

“... what are you doing?” Tsukishima asked, doing his best not to sound as panicky as he felt.

“Cuddling you,” was the calm answer, as though Tsukishima's world wasn't tilting on its axis.

“Why?” Tsukishima hissed, a hair's length away from smashing his elbow back into Kuroo's stomach just so the man would _let him go oh my God-_

“Because you're warm and it's comfortable and my butt is basically hanging off the mattress if I don't,” Kuroo answered, a whine lining his words. Tsukishima actually felt his breath on the back of his neck when Kuroo talked. He tried his best not to tense up.

“Whose brilliant idea was this, again?” Tsukishima muttered.

“God's divine intervention. He made it rain today.”

“If you would have checked the weather or, I don't know, shut your window, it wouldn't matter what God did.”

“Oooh, do you believe in God?”

“That is neither here, nor there.”

“I already learned one new thing about you. May as well keep the streak going.”

“You're not going to let that go, are you?”

“No. Here we've been batting for the same team this whole time and you kept me in the dark!”

“Not the exact same team. No girls for me, thanks.”

“I mean, that's fine. But I'm not a girl.”

“No shit.”

“Then why did you turn me down?”

Tsukishima sighed. He could practically feel the fight in him leave, deflating his body. Kuroo's arm was still a solid weight across his waist, his body a furnace against the length of his rear side. He was tired and flustered and this night was doing terrible things to his heart.

“I didn't know you. I didn't want a relationship. I don't know... lots of things,” Tsukishima explained, shrugging a shoulder.

“... okay,” Kuroo said, a whisper to his ear. Tsukishima stared into the dark room, eyes glancing up to the alarm clock next to his bed. It was nearing midnight. He waited for more, but Kuroo stayed silent. Tsukishima almost thought he'd fallen asleep. With a little huff of breath, Tsukishima allowed his own eyes to close. “What about now?”

Tsukishima's eyes flew back open.

“What _about_ now?” Tsukishima repeated, perhaps with a little more desperation. 

“I mean...” Kuroo began, but his voice trailed off into something murmured and incomprehensible. Tsukishima waited impatiently for a better response, willing his heart to stop jack-hammering in his chest. It nearly jumped up into his throat when Kuroo suddenly let out a loud, frustrated sigh, and then Kuroo's arm was gone from around his waist. “This is so unfair. I can't believe I'm doing this again.”

His voice was muffled this time. Tsukishima had the bizarre thought that Kuroo was holding his hands over his face as he spoke.

“I still have the biggest crush on you,” Kuroo continued. Tsukishima continued to stare into the darkness, immobile. “Er, technically, I guess I didn't have a crush when I first met you? I just hit on you because you were hot. You're still hot. But now it's like... more than that. Because I know you... or I thought I did. Holy shit, this whole time I've been like nope, can't, completely off limits, he's straight, not going to commit to a sex change for this dude no matter who he is... but you're _not_. I mean, I understand I could still be completely off your radar and that's cool, really, if I am, but if I don't ask, I feel like I'm going to lose my mind.”

There was a moment of thick silence.

“... sex change,” Tsukishima mirrored, incredulously.

“ _That's_ what you got out of that?!” Kuroo exclaimed.

“I'm processing!” Tsukishima shouted back. It wasn't a lie. Realizing that Kuroo held affections for him all this time, that he'd just admitted to having a crush on Tsukishima... that was enough to send Tsukishima spiraling into a sort of terrorized, confused... elation.

Yeah, he was immensely happy about that. It was probably why there was a giddy smile tugging at the corners of his lips. He had to fight it back down. An irrational side of him thought his feelings would burst out of his body for Kuroo to see. It certainly felt like they would.

How lucky was he, to be pursued by the guy he loved twice?

“... are you done processing yet?” Were Kuroo's next pathetic words. Tsukishima ultimately couldn't stop his smile.

“I _hate_ that fucking umbrella,” Tsukishima stated with as much animosity as he could muster. 

“... what does an umbrella have to do wi-”

“You got it from that girl on the same day we met,” Tsukishima began. He dared to, finally, turn over, lying on his back. His shoulder brushed Kuroo's as he locked eyes with him in the dark. His heart did the stupid fluttery thing it always did, but this time, it felt freer. “It always reminds me of how I regret turning you down then.”

They stared at each other for a moment. The clock in the living room ticked on quietly. In a flurry of movement, Kuroo launched himself out of bed and ran out of the room. Tsukishima blinked, staring at the open doorway. He heard a thud and a quiet hiss that was a telltale sign that Kuroo had either run into something or stubbed his toe, and then there was a dull plop and a crinkle. Kuroo returned just as quickly, sliding back into bed.

“Threw it back in the garbage,” Kuroo explained. Heat spread across Tsukishima's cheeks until he was laughing, open-mouthed and unrestrained.

“The poor chick,” Tsukishima mourned. There wasn't a sad note in his voice. His amusement dimmed when Kuroo shifted, taking his hands in his own.

“Really, though?” Kuroo asked. There was far too much awe there. Tsukishima felt the heat on his cheeks all over again.

“... well, yeah,” Tsukishima muttered, amazingly shy for everything that had just happened. Their fingers brushed until they interlocked.

“Will you kill me if we actually cuddle now?” Kuroo asked, his eyes shining in what little light was streaming from their alarm clock.

“Guess not,” Tsukishima said with a shrug, trying to play it off as nonchalant when his body was swimming with nerves. Kuroo came closer, their legs tangling, their arms thrown over each other, their foreheads brushing. His hair was tickling his forehead, but Tsukishima couldn't find it in him to move, especially when Kuroo's lips were so close to his. There was a moment of stillness, a moment to let it all seep in and drown in the warmth of Kuroo's closeness, before Tsukishima gently tilted his head and inched closer-

They both startled when a rumbling sound shook the peaceful atmosphere around them. It took them a moment of lying stock-still in each other's arms to realize the dryer had miraculously started running.

Their first kiss was filled with far too much sleepy laughter. Tsukishima supposed he should have felt disappointed in that, but it was kind of hard to, considering they had a million-and-some redos afterward.

The next mattress they bought was a queen, and it comfortably fit them both.


End file.
